


Counting blessings

by candles_to_stars



Series: Making it count [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Mpreg, Possessive Magnus, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Slice of Life, mentions of vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candles_to_stars/pseuds/candles_to_stars
Summary: Side stories taking place during "Counting on", but can be read separably. More tags might be added as this work continues





	1. Chapter 1

The first time he saw, Magnus was having a bad day. He didn’t have as much of these anymore ever since he started dating Alec, and with the baby coming he had even less. It was like he’d suddenly started to realize how amazing his life was with Alexander in it. How blessed he was to have this amazing boy in his life, giving him this gift no one before would ever even consider.  
It wasn’t that he hadn’t known before, but with the baby coming, it’d been like a spotlight shining on every great thing in his life. Things that before had seemed good were now great. Bad things were suddenly bearable. And Alec… Alec was even more amazing than ever, as if already shining with his pregnancy glow. 

But this day was horrible. First, his client had showed up more than half an hour late, and had forced him to stay longer as well, so that he’d had to spend almost two hours away from his Alexander. Because of his heavy morning sickness, Magnus had barely taken any jobs lately so he could take care of his boyfriend, but this was a client he couldn’t refuse. Instead of just influential, he was demanding and condescending as well. Causing Magnus to have used most of his magic, which forced him to walk through the rain to the nearest subway station, ruining his new shoes. As if that wasn’t enough, some drunk prick on the subway had thrown up in front of him as soon as the doors closed, stinking up the whole carriage as well as his clothes until he could move into another one at the next station.

So yes, he was a bit moody when he arrived at the apartment. 

All of that disappeared however, as soon as he stepped into the bedroom. When he’d entered and hadn’t seen his boyfriend on the couch, he’d assumed he would be in the bed – either asleep or reading. However, as soon as he passed the threshold, his eyes zoned in on the shadowhunter standing in front of the tall mirror hanging on the door to their walk-in closet. 

The younger one wasn’t wearing a shirt, and it was obvious he’d lost weight during the first couple of weeks of his pregnancy. His shoulder blades jutting out ever so slightly, wrists looking more breakable than they had before, ribs slightly more visible. That wasn’t what held Magnus’ attention though. No, what held it was the slight bloat sitting low on Alec’s stomach. 

‘Darling,’ he breathed out, and Alexander ripped his own gaze away from the swell to look at his boyfriend in the mirror. 

‘Mags-,’ he started, a hand fluttering up to his stomach and a blush rising on his cheeks, as if embarrassed to be caught like this. Magnus didn’t let him finish. He crossed the room in five long strides, wrapping his arms around the frozen boy, plastering himself against the other’s back. 

‘Alexander. Darling.’ His hands moved over the almost invisible bump, caressing it as tenderly as he possibly could and marvelling at the wonder of it all. 

This was it. This was the actual, physical evidence that this was happening. This was real. They were going to have a baby together - _their baby_. And now he was growing inside Alec’s belly, showing himself to the world, making his presence known for real. It seemed too good to believe. Too great. If anyone had told him a few years ago he’d be this happy, having a baby with his shadowhunter – a Lightwood at that – boyfriend, he’d have asked them if they’d eaten any spoiled fae foo lately. 

While his fingers dusted over the exposed skin, he pressed his lips against Alec’s nape, trailing kisses along his hairline to the edge of his jaw. 

‘I love you,’ he murmured against the other’s skin. ‘I love you both. You bring me such joy. Such joy. I’m so happy to have you.’ He’d been making a point out of telling Alec how much he loved the both of them, so that the younger boy would never doubt his love for their baby again, nor his gratefulness for having them. 

Alec took in a sharp breath at the words, smiling down at their joined hands – copper and marble – laying on his abdomen. 

‘I love you too. You have given me everything I could possibly wish for, and everything I could never dream of.’ Magnus’ heart swells in his chest, pressing his throat closed at the words. Because even though Alec was never the best with words, this was exactly what Magnus felt as well. Alec had given him everything. All things good and beautiful in his life had been brought on by this wonderful miracle of a boy. 

‘I love you more.’

‘I love you most.’


	2. Chapter 2

When Magnus woke up, it was about five in the morning. Before Alec got pregnant, it would be a normal reoccurrence for him to come home this late, crawling into bed after a short shower, curling up behind Magnus and smelling like the warlock's favourite brand of soap.

Now however, there was no warm, freshly showered shadowhunter in his bed to keep him warm. Blindly reaching out across the blankets, he could feel an Alexander-shaped dent in them, though the warmth that must've been there before was nowhere to be found anymore. Magnus knew where his boyfriend was. 

With a sigh, he pushed himself up and away from his warm and alluring bed, padding silently towards their bathroom and pushing the door open. The lights inside were off, but he could hear the other's heavy breathing in the darkness.   
'I'm turning on the lights,' he murmured before feeling for the switch and flicking it. 

Alec was sat on the floor, clutching one hand around his set-out stomach, and the other one around the toilet seat. A light sheen of sweat gleamed under the overhead light. His blue eyes had bags under them, and he looked up at Magnus miserably. 

'You should've woken me,' the warlock murmured, moving further into the bathroom (ignoring the sour smell) and kneeling down next to his shivering boyfriend. This had gotten to the point where it was a sort of routine: Alec waking up nauseated and running to the toilet without waking him, making full use of his famous shadowhunter stealth to stay unnoticed. 

'I didn't want to worry you,' Alec whispered in answer, voice almost inaudible. Magnus was rubbing a hand up and down his back, hoping to sooth the younger boy's upset body. 

'O darling, I always worry about you.' Instead of being able to answer, Alec dry heaved above the toilet. 'It's going to be all right,' Magnus murmured. They remained sitting next to each other for he didn’t know how long. 'Do you think you're ready to go back to bed?' He knew the other boy didn't sleep good nowadays. Spending most days on the couch and most nights trying to alleviate the growing pressure on his hips, actual rest was scarce.

'Yeah,' Alec breathed out, and Magnus placed a hand on his hip and arm to steady him as he stood.   
Standing up, his baggy shirt fell down to his legs, and Magnus couldn't help but stare at the bulge visible under the fabric - the only place it pulled tout, stretched and snug. Even though he was only a few months along, he'd grown quite big already. There was no mistaking his pregnancy for something else now. Just the simple sight of Alec like this - their child growing inside of him, getting bigger with every passing day - made something swell inside of Magnus. Pride. Possessiveness. Love.

As Alec carefully sat down on the bedside before laying down completely, he let out a soft moan that immediately made Magnus want to pull him into his lap and fuck into him. Instead, he laid down as well, and as soon as his head hit the pillow, Alec moved onto his side, curling up against him. He threw an arm around the warlock, slinging up a leg over his and pressing his pregnancy bump flush against him. Magnus couldn't help but sling an arm around the other's shoulders and pulling him in closer, pressing his lips to the top of his head. His other arm snaked around the front to rest on his stomach, feeling the hard bulge under the soft fabric of the shirt and rubbing slow circles onto it.   
Another moan sounded in his ear as Alec nuzzled in closer.

'That feels so good, Mags,' he said into his skin, and the feeling of his lips moving against his neck sent shivers down his spine. His arms tightened a bit, unwilling to let the smaller boy go.

Judging by the content sigh Alec let out as he pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw, he didn't mind. 

Magnus tilted his head down so that the next kiss would land on his lips.   
They both laid there for a long time - exchanging lazy kisses full of love and adoration. Their hands wandered, tracing paths both of them knew by heart. Magnus' hand stayed on Alec's belly, sliding it up and down the globe. His other hand slid down between Alec's shoulder blades, following the curve and little nubs of his spine. 

Alec’s own hands were pressed against Magnus’ hard pecs and curled around his upper arm, not giving him any chance to move away. Soon, they were both out of breath, panting against each other’s lips. 

‘Don’t go,’ Alec gasped as Magnus pulled away, tightening his grip on the other.

‘I’m just going to go get something for breakfast, all right? You just stay here and rest.’ He pressed another kiss to Alec’s lips. He knew if they continued down this road, he might do something Alec wasn’t up to at this moment. No matter how much he loved and wanted Alec, or how he felt when he looked and felt Alec all pregnant and pressed up to him. Placing a last kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek, he gently moved away and walked towards the kitchen. He quickly made a cup of coffee and toast for himself, and magiced up a fruit smoothie and yogurt for Alec. Ever since the morning sickness got better, he was regaining his appetite. Still, in the morning, he preferred to eat something light, so he wasn’t at risk of throwing it up again.

While waiting for the coffee to brew, he felt two strong arms around his waist.

‘Let’s eat here. I don’t want to lay in bed any longer.’ Alec said into his neck, sighing as he pressed up to the warlock. With a smile, Magnus turned around in his arms.

‘The babies making you stir crazy?’ He bend down to bring his head up to height with Alec’s pregnant belly. ‘You’re driving your daddy mad,’ he told the bulge, pressing a kiss to the top. 

‘Crazy for you,’ Alec laughed as Magnus tickled his nose against the swell, the stretched fabric tickling over his skin. 

‘I love you,’ he proclaimed as he brought himself up to full height again, kissing his Alexander squarely on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

‘I’m home, Alexander,’ Magnus greeted as he came back inside. With Alec feeling better these last weeks, he’d decided he could take a client, and even picked up some groceries on the way home. Now, he placed them on the floor next to the door, bending down to scratch Chairman Meow behind the ears. 

‘Magnus!’ Alec poked his head out of the kitchen, widely grinning. A smear of something white was on his check, and Magnus chuckled at the sight, curiously making his way towards the other. ‘How was your client?’

‘Obviously more boring than whatever you’re up to here,’ he sniffed the air, taking in the sweet smell of baked goods and cinnamon in it, smiling down at his boyfriend. After placing a soft hand on his jaw, he kissed the streak of flour on his cheek. ‘What are you baking?’

‘Just… cinnamon rolls.’ Alec ducked his head and a blush made its way up his cheeks at the loving attention or at his sudden discovery of the kitchen, Magnus didn’t know. ‘I had a craving, but there were none left.’ 

Magnus knew Alec wasn’t comfortable going about gallivanting outside now that his baby bump was very much obvious in the way it stretched out all his clothes, and though the warlock was disappointed he didn’t get to show off his beautiful boy anymore, he could understand why. Alec had always been shy, and hadn’t been comfortable placing any more, new runes on himself so he could glamour himself. Without means to hide himself from prying eyes, he’d been staying mostly indoors.

‘You could’ve called me. I would’ve brought them for you.’ 

‘That’s fine. I wanted to make them. Was getting a bit stir crazy anyway.’ He raised up on his toes so he could kiss Magnus on the lips. He couldn’t deny how adorable he thought it to be whenever the pregnant boy that that. 

‘Do I get to try these stir-crazy cinnamon buns?’ Magnus asked without separating their mouths all too far. ‘Or is it just you I get to taste?’ A laugh resonated between their mouths.

‘You can try them.’ After a slow, lingering kiss during which Magnus latched on to Alec’s hips, the younger boy pulled back to guide Magnus to the kitchen, which was dusted in a fine layer of flour. Now he got why even the seat of Alec’s pants and the front of his sweater were white as well. 

‘Sorry, the Chairman got to the flour. I’ll clean it up in a second.’

‘O, don’t be ridiculous darling.’ The warlock snapped his fingers and in the blink of an eye everything was spotless once more. Well, except from Alec himself. Because in Magnus’ humble opinion, he looked just too precious, covered in flour and all shining with his pregnancy glow.  
Taking one of the buns from the plate, Magnus took a bite, nearly moaned when the sweet taste filled his mouth.

‘These are amazing!’ He groaned, and Alec’s eyes lit up, smiling broadly and his whole face shining at the praise. He took one himself and quickly devoured it, even eating half of his second before Magnus had finished his first. His renewed appetite made that Alexander had started looking just the tiniest a bit more chubby than he’d had before he’d gotten pregnant. His cheeks a little fuller and just overall softer than ever. Magnus loved it. He loved Alec in whatever shape he got him. Beautifully toned and ripped, six-pack on full display. Soft and pregnant, radiant and smiling.  
‘You are amazing.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not proof read this, so i apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> If you have any promps you would like to see, feel free to let me know and i might pick up on them, hihi


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus and Alec were both laying on the couch. The TV was playing a reality show Magnus really liked - project runway - but was barely paying attention to now. Instead of focussing on design challenges, colour combinations and fashion, he kept his attention on the boy in his arms. 

Alexander.

Alec was laying with his legs up on the couch, back against Magnus' chest and hips bracketed by his legs and knees.

'This show is ridiculous,' Alec murmured sleepily, as he always did whenever Magnus put it on. The warlock wasn't fazed by this, he knew his boyfriend loved it. One time he'd came out of the kitchen to find the shadowhunter fully spread out on the couch, totally engrossed in what was happening on the screen. 

Ignoring the comment, Magnus pressed soft kisses into Alec's hair. The dark locks were tickling his nose as he inhaled the scent of his own sandalwood shampoo on the other boy. There was something both sexy and adorable about Alec taking to using his shampoo instead of the scentless, one-dollar-at-wallmart stuff he'd been using when they first met. He’d taken to using Magnus’ instead, except for when the smell had been too much on his senses early on in the pregnancy.

Alec pressed into the kisses, leaning back further against him and bringing up his hands to lace them behind Magnus' neck, effectively stretching himself out for his boyfriend's wandering hands.  
Magnus loved nights like this. When they were both at home, just relaxing, doing nothing in particular except for enjoying each other's company. Moving his kisses down to Alec's neck and jaw, he roamed his hands over his boyfriend's body. One hand moved in continuous circles over his proud, round belly, and the other touched everywhere else. It started at his pecks, his shoulders – slowly rubbing them in leisurous strokes before moving lower. Alec groaned and seemed to melt as for a second, both of Magnus’ hands were resting on his stomach and a tiny kick landed at his side, before the warlock moved his hand lower. Fingers pressed into hips to gently chase away the pain from all the extra weight the boy was carrying as well as the ache of his adjusting body. Moving on from his hips, Magnus started rubbing up and down the shadowhunter’s thigh, the young boy moaning at the feeling of those slim, deft fingers pressing into the soft flesh. 

He turned his head so Magnus could finally properly kiss him. Of course, Magnus thought this was an excellent idea, carefully turning him around in his lap so that Alec didn’t have to strain himself. 

‘Hmm, I like were this is going,’ Alec hummed, and Magnus could feel his smile under his own lips. There was nothing like the feeling of someone else’s smile on your mouth. Especially someone you loved as much as Magnus loved his Alexander. 

‘Well, I was thinking we could go to the bedroom. Where do you see this going?’ At that, his boyfriend let out a silent laugh, shoulders shaking. Their kiss was falling apart, both of them leaning their foreheads against each other and breathing in the same air, lips just barely grazing each other’s as they shifted in their place, eyes locked onto each other’s.

‘The bedroom sounds wonderful.’ Not wasting another second, Magnus waved his hand, turning off the TV as well as most of the lights in the loft. Scooping up the other, he rose from the couch and made his way over to the adjacent room. Alec squealed (not that he would admit to it later), and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck, laughing as he was twirled around. Magnus laughed with him, making sure not to lose his footing after the spin, blindly making his way to the bedroom, eyes glued onto Alec’s glowing and laughing face. He would never get enough of this sight. Alec’s smile, his eyes crinkled at the corners. His cheeks were flustered from laughing and kissing, lips just as red, and his hair dishevelled as if it hadn’t seen a brush all day.  
No, he would never tire of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How exactly do people write something smutty? :O
> 
> I'll give you something fluffy instead, hihi


	5. Chapter 5

When Magnus woke up in the middle of the night, he could sense something was wrong. Reaching out across the bed, his fingers only found cold sheets, instead of the warm, firm body of his boyfriend he’d grown accustomed to. This happened a lot at the beginning of Alec’s pregnancy. He’d wake up, move, and his stomach would roll, making him run to the bathroom before Magnus had any chance of waking up. However, the last couple of weeks had been better, and had Alec sleeping through the night and able to eat normal food once more.

You never knew what would happen though, so Magnus pushed himself up and turned on the bedside lamp. Making his way to the bathroom, he couldn’t see any light shining underneath the bottom of the door. This didn’t have to mean anything, he’d learned, as Alec often kept the lights off to reduce the risk of Magnus waking up. No matter how many times Magnus told him to wake him, that he wanted to be there for him, and support him through the good and bad times. Alexander, stubborn as he was, never listened to him.

This was why he was actually surprised when he pushed open the door and found the bathroom empty. 

Now, before his pregnancy, Alec was prone to disappear from the apartment in the middle of the night to go on hunts with his siblings. But with his body’s new aversion to angelic powers and touches, he’d ceased to go on them, deeming the risk for the child too big. Neither of them wanted to risk anything.  
So his Alexander had to be somewhere around the apartment. 

‘Alexander?’ He softly called out, making his way back through the bedroom to the main room of the flat. ‘Are you here?’

The moment he opened the door to the living room, his gaze caught on the single light illuminating the kitchen. Alec was sat on a bar stool at the breakfast counter, holding a spoon in one hand and a tub of chocolate ice cream in the other. His eyes were glued onto Magnus, looking like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck, spoon frozen in the air.

The moment seemed to be frozen for a handful of seconds, before Magnus opened his mouth and asked the first thing that came up in his sleep-fogged mind.

‘Is that my chocolate chip ice cream?’ What he didn’t expect however, was for Alec’s eyes to fill with tears, bottom lip wobbling for a moment before the tears started streaming. As well as his tears, words also began to flow out.

‘O my god, Magnus, I am so sorry! Please don’t hate me, I didn’t mean to eat it, I swear! I saw it standing in the fridge earlier and I couldn’t stop thinking about it and I was so hungry! You know I would never eat your ice cream! I’ll go to the store tomorrow and but you a new one, I promise!’ Magnus was frozen on the spot, mouth falling open as he took in Alec’s words. Somehow, he couldn’t comprehend where this was coming from. His brain was only halfway to waking up and Alexander was crying in the half-lit kitchen. When Magnus didn’t move, Alec continued, tears streaming down his face even faster, sobs rocking his body. ‘I’m so, so sorry! Please, I love you, don’t hate me Mags, please.’

Somehow, the pet name seemed to slap Magnus out of his stupor. Almost running forwards, he rounded the counter and scooped Alexander up, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and one behind his back before pulling him close to his chest. Alec clasped his hands at Magnus’ shoulders, head tucked in the Warlock’s neck to hide his face. 

‘Alexander, darling, you’ve got nothing to be sorry about!’ Magnus frantically brought out, hands stroking up and down on Alec’s back in a desperate effort to sooth him. He’d never seen the shadowhunter like this before. Sure, he’d cried a bit at times – everything must’ve been so overwhelming for the poor boy – but never like this. Never the sobbing, heart-wrenching, full-out crying.   
He didn’t know what to do.

‘I do. I ate your ice cream. You love your ice cream… And I’m going to get fat because I only want to eat junk food and you won’t love me anymore… because I ate your food and I won’t be pretty anymore!’ Alec was gasping for air while bringing everything out, throat working as if he couldn’t get enough. Tears now streamed down Magnus’ shoulder and chest. His heart broke for the younger boy. As he tried to pull away so he could look him in the eyes, Alec just held on tighter, fingers leaving red marks on his shoulders.

‘Please don’t leave me, Magnus. Please, please, please!’

‘I’m not going anywhere, darling. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere. I love you too. I love you so much!’ Magnus was pressing kisses in the other’s hair, trying to sooth the boy with everything he’s got. ‘I don’t care about the ice cream. And I’ll always love you no matter what. You’ll always be beautiful to me, Alexander. Please believe me.’

 

He didn’t know how long they sat there, Alec clutching at him like a drowning man, and him pressing kisses anywhere he could reach without letting go. He did know, that when Alec’s grip loosened and he lowered his hands himself, his arms started tingling because of the sudden blood flow. 

‘I’m sorry,’ the smaller boy mumbled again, wiping his hands under his eyes to get rid of any tears.

‘Hey. You have nothing to be sorry about,’ Magnus repeated, raising a hand so he could cup the other’s cheek, catching a stray tear before it could fall. 

‘But I’ve kept you up all this time, and I ate your ice cream.’ 

‘Alexander. I couldn’t care less about the ice cream. I care about _you_. What _you_ want. And I’ve told you before, I want you to share these moments with me. When you’re happy. When you’re sad, or feeling sick or hungry. I want it all.’ Bending down, he kissed his boyfriend for the first time since getting up. ‘I love you, my Alexander. I love everything about you.’

‘I love you too.’ A watery smile made it onto Alec’s face, and Magnus felt himself grinning in response, kissing him once more. 

‘Come on. Let’s go to bed. You need your rest.’

‘Okay.’

 

Once they were back in their bed, Alec curled up on his side, pressing close to Magnus. The warlock in turn curled one arm around his shoulders, the other finding it’s place on Alec’s slightly swollen stomach. The shadowhunter sighed happily at the feel, almost melting at his side.

‘I love you. Both of you,’ Magnus softly repeated once more, just so that Alec wouldn’t forget.

‘We love you too, Mags,’ Alec mumbled into his chest, already half asleep. Magnus could hear his breathing evening out, and then he too finally closed his eyes once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof-read this, so please forgive any mistakes or if this seems totally weird. Just wanted to post it before going on a holiday.


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus woke to the late morning sun shining in through the wide stretching windows overlooking the city. Alec was a warm presence at his front, where he lay in his arms. A content hum escaped the warlock as he pressed in closer, pressing his lips to the skin of his neck. That spot close to his nape was really way too inviting to be this well within his reach. It was just teasing him right there, and with how big Alec was getting, they’d found this was the best position to sleep in. Alec could sleep on his left – which was apparently more comfortable – and Magnus could keep him close, feel his body pressed against his own, protecting both Alec and his children. Sometimes, Alec would prefer to curl up against his side, but for now, they were pressed together front to back. 

Magnus snaked a hand underneath Alec’s shirt to caress the bare skin of his stomach. The twins had been calm and still for the past day, only rolling around a little instead of kicking Alexander in the ribs.

A soft sigh came from the boy sleeping in his arms, and Magnus subconsciously pulled him closer, wanting to feel every inch of him. 

‘Morning,’ came the sleepy voice of his love. His voice sounded low and scratchy, and Magnus couldn’t help but smile as he remembered why he sounded like this.

‘Good morning, gorgeous,’ came his soft response, pressing another kiss to Alec’s hair. ‘You interested in round two?’ He asked, pressing his morning interest against the shadowhunter’s firm ass, relishing in Alexander’s giggle. 

‘Wouldn’t it be considered round three by now?’ He rolled over onto his back so he could look the warlock in the eyes. ‘Besides, I don’t think I have the energy for anything right now. You exhausted me last night.’ Magnus couldn’t help but smile back. Alec looked perfect this morning, just like always. However, Magnus was used to Alexander the Shadowhunter, and right now he was looking at Alexander, his boyfriend. With the morning sun illuminating his face, he seemed to glow like the angel he was. His hair was a mess on top of his head, no thanks to Magnus’ wandering hands from last night. Eyes shining with happiness and love, belly forming a little hill beneath the blankets.

‘I can’t help it, you’re just irresistible darling,’ he leaned forward to kiss the other softly on the lips. ‘I always thought stories of pregnancy glow were a lie, but I just can’t keep my hands off of you. You just look delectable.’

Upon hearing his words Alec’s cheeks turned a dark shade of red. He looked absolutely adorable as he bit down on his bottom lips, eyes shifting away to his stomach of his hand moved up to caress it. 

Magnus moved his own so he could place it over Alec’s and where their babies rested. 

‘You really think so?’ A tiny smile grazed Alec’s lips as he looked back to the older man. The blush was still evident on his cheeks, and Magnus had to force himself not to comment on it. He knew that no matter how far Alec had come, he could still be insecure about himself. And now, with his body changing so much, it couldn’t be easy on the young shadowhunter. 

‘I don’t think so. I know. You see, I’ve lived a very long time and I know perfection when I see it.’ While Magnus was talking, a huge grin grew on Alec’s face and he could barely finish the last word before Alexander had his lips on his. They both pressed in close, lips finding each other again and again, until they were both panting and out of breath – Magnus’ hands cupping Alec’s face and Alec’s hands on the small of his back, pulling him in. 

One of his hands wandering lower to Magnus’ hip.

‘You want any help with that?’ He squeezed his hip, before drawing small circles on the skin next to his hipbone. Magnus smiled down on the other, how his eyes were slowly drooping, lips swollen and red from all the kissing.

‘Nah, I’m fine. I need to make breakfast for the most handsome man in the world, and when I’m back, it’ll be down.’ He pressed another kiss on Alec’s lips. ‘Besides, you look like you can fall back asleep any moment.’

‘I do not.’ He opened his eyes back up to glare at the warlock, but missed any heat. 

‘Sure you don’t, darling,’ said warlock giggled in answer. ‘Now, I need to go. As I said, I can’t keep the most handsome man in the world waiting.’

‘You’re wrong, you know. His boyfriend is more handsome.’

‘We’re equally handsome let’s keep it at that.’ With a last kiss, Magnus got out of bed, not bothering to pull on underwear or a robe before making his way over to the kitchen so he could continue this amazing morning.


End file.
